


Following Instructions From Strange Books

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dead Mothers, Demon Summoning, Gen, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Young Wendy has found a book from the school grounds and uses it to summon a demon.





	Following Instructions From Strange Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubber Chicken With A Keyboard (RCWAK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCWAK/gifts).

She's only doing this as a dare, Wendy tells herself. It's a lie.

Standing in the middle of forest, she lights up the last candle in a small circle and puts her lighter away. She looks around, making sure for the hundredth time that she's truly alone; she doesn't want to be caught like this, trying to summon a character from a random book she found buried in the school grounds. It's so stupid. Why is she doing this again?

_Because that thing offers deals._

Ignoring the dread that's building up in her belly, Wendy starts to chant.

When the creature actually arrives, she can't believe it. She can only stare up at the small, yellow triangle as he pops out of the sky, taking a moment to stretch his black limbs before floating down to her. He couldn't look more harmless, yet Wendy feels utterly crept out by the sight of him. Wendy wants to call the whole thing off, but she swallows the words down, setting her jaw as she meets the triangle's amused eye. She needs to be brave now. Her dad didn't raise a coward.

"Well, well, well!" the triangle says, circling her around in the air. "If it isn't the little miss Corduroy!"

Yet, Wendy can't stop her insides from twisting once she hears those words. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know LOTS of things, little girl." An arrangement of images flashes across the triangle's - Bill's, that's his name - eye before disappearing, and he's glaring at her merrily again. "So, Moira's daughter finally comes to talk to me! Let me guess, you want to chat with your ma?"

Bill laughs, even as Wendy goes pale and backs away from him. Her most secret dream- it feels weird, to hear someone else address it so casually. But the weirdness is nothing compared to the mixture of hope and nausea she feels, as all the possibilities Bill's words offer run through her mind. Her mother. Her dead mother who she barely even knew. Dead mother who could be-

"Can- can it be done?" she asks, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"Sure thing!" Bill swoops down in front of her, bringing his big, staring eye close to Wendy's face. She starts at his sudden nearness, but this time, she doesn't flinch away.

"You just have to pay a price for it." The corners of Bill's eye crinkle as he squints his eye at her. "If you dare."

If Wendy was just a little more desperate, she might have fallen for that bait. But Wendy's dad didn't raise a fool either; even as her insides scream at her to ask Bill what she can do for him, Wendy takes a step backwards, closing the book with a loud smack.

"I'm done here," she says, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible. The shake is still in her voice, but weirdly enough, she's starting to feel stronger on the inside. "The deal, whatever, it's off!"

"Pfffft, suit yourself!" Bill floats upward and away from her, laughing at her softly. It's all a big joke to him, Wendy realizes, she and her mom both, the idea that she could even bargain with him. It makes her seethe inside, and she shifts her book into the grip of one hand only. 

"Your mom is going to be so sad when I tell her about this, you know!" Bill calls out, starting to glow bright. Wendy has to shield her eyes against his light, but she sets her feet firmly against the forest floor, lifting the book up high while Bill adds from above: "I bet she really wanted to meet you!"

"Screw you!" Wendy aims with care, and tosses the book at Bill as hard as she can.

All she hears is his laughter as he disappears into the light, and the book sails through empty air.

Later, Wendy returns the book to the school grounds, reasoning it must have been buried there for a reason. However, she digs a much deeper hole for it.


End file.
